


最熟

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：宫侑x宫治*Note：清汤寡水好多年，但双胞胎的x张力无人能及（虎狼之词|答应我，好孩子不要看，骂我你对
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	最熟

“呵呵，对着自己的脸，下得去嘴么你。”  
宫治承认自己说这话时是有那么点看不起宫侑的意思，表情也肯定看起来是最能惹毛宫侑的那一挂，大概下一秒就要挨揍了。  
然而当对方的嘴唇贴上来，呼吸骤然压紧，心跳跟着消失，宫治瞪着因为距离太近而失焦的眼，脑子里只剩下一个念头。  
操，牛逼还是你宫侑牛逼。

别人的故事可能一般都从相遇开始讲起，而他俩就得打娘胎开始讲，字面意义上的。  
宫太太和邻家太太们喝茶时，总少不了要提当初怀这对兄弟时有多辛苦，感觉好像他俩心情不好了就在她肚子里打一架，心情好了也打，可胎检的时候又总见他们紧紧依偎在一起，以至于前几次医生都看不到性征，宫太太则望着B超上那两个小家伙笑得温柔。人生来在世嘛，总是孤独的，可双胞胎不一样，他们在出生之前就最亲密，最无法割舍。于是她说：“都好，女孩儿就叫奏（RIZUMU）和步（AYUMU），男孩儿就叫侑(ATSUMU)和治(OSAMU)。”  
产房里先后传来两声响亮的啼哭，接着便此起彼伏地吵成一片……这就是侑和治啊，宫先生紧张过头一时还没什么真实感，小心翼翼地从护士手里接过两个皱皱巴巴的小婴儿，分不清哪个是侑，哪个是治，拼命回想育儿课上学的姿势，实践起来却拿不准手是高了还是低了，又急着看太太，忙得手足无措。好在宫太太生产还算顺利，脸色苍白但眼神明亮，抬着几乎虚脱的手，抱过双胞胎中的一个，拥在怀里，轻声说：“这是侑，早出生五分钟，是哥哥哦。”

襁褓中两兄弟的性格都挺乖巧，很少哭闹，就是不能挨太近，近了就要蹬着软乎乎的小短腿踢对方，也不能离太远，远了就咿咿呜呜吵个不停。宫太太照料得细心，从没出过一个喂两遍，另一个还饿着的岔子。  
去幼稚园的第一天，同班的其他小朋友都哭得惊天动地，反衬得手拉手报道乖乖问好的宫兄弟格外懂事，老师也觉得他俩省心，教完水瓶和外套要收放在哪里之后，发了玩具给他们，转身先去哄别的哭包。  
宫治捏了捏手里的小皮球，用胳膊肘碰了碰仰着头昏昏欲睡的宫侑，奶声奶气地问：“侑，你说我们为什么要上幼稚园？”  
“谁知道呢，可能你妈妈不要你了。”宫侑被碰得晃了一下，半醒不醒地回了一句。  
于是宫治无师自通地明白了老师给自己这个小皮球是干嘛的，蓄足了力冲着宫侑的脸就砸了过去。  
“治！！！”  
这边双胞胎打得鸡飞狗跳，那边老师以成年人的视角看来，给的红色小皮球还没有成年人的巴掌大，又轻又软，丢不远弹不高的，两兄弟倒是玩得热闹，你追我赶，甚是活泼可爱。  
等到下午放学时，宫太太接到两个脏兮兮乱糟糟的小宝贝，笑得无奈又宠溺，“侑，治，你们怎么搞得呀？是不是给老师添麻烦了？”  
一手一个领着双胞胎的老师赶紧解释：“没有的事，侑君和治君都很乖，小孩子精力充沛，玩玩闹闹很正常。”  
“辛苦您了，明天我会多给他们带一套罩衫的。来，侑，治，跟老师说再见。”  
“谢谢老师，明天见。”

刚上小学时，宫侑和宫治并没被分在同一个班级，可同学和老师都分不清他们，常常在走廊上叫错人，最后姑且都叫成“宫同学”。某个早上，他们约定好背着对方的书包去对方的班级，一整天下来竟无人察觉，于是隔三差五就要演上这么一出，演多了难免会有些错乱，偶尔在对着镜子洗漱时会忍不住想“今天我是侑还是治啊”。升二年级时，宫先生表示给两个在不同班级的孩子同时开家长会有点为难，教务帮忙调了分班，才终止了双胞胎一年来神不知鬼不觉的恶作剧。  
小学三年级，在家里也闲不住的宫兄弟终于把精力发挥在了一些有用的地方。比如宫太太会嘱咐两个小娃娃去一个路口外再左拐一次的便利店买盐，这一片都是交通安全的居民区，所以也不用太担心，零钱包交给治，侑则领着治的手认路，不到二十分钟，就蹦蹦跳跳地回来了。但是暂时还不能教两兄弟做垃圾分类，每次都试图把对方装进大号黑色垃圾袋里的行为简直糟透了。

升入初中后，兄弟俩的身高窜得飞快，卧室的大床换成了上下铺，宫侑抽签睡上铺，宫治自动睡下铺。晚上终于不用摔跤柔道抢被子了，也没人突然一个跆拳道空手道糊你熊脸了，宫治反而有点睡不着，踩着下铺的床沿，扒着上铺的栏杆，探头去看睡得猪一样的宫侑，气不过伸手捏他的鼻子。  
宫侑打了声响亮的鼾憋醒过来，看着床边宫治鬼一样的脑袋有点发愣，三秒之后发出一声尖利的嘶号，抱着被子滚进墙角，那声“有鬼啊，SAMU救我”都带哭腔了。  
“喂，清醒点，我就是SAMU。”宫治伸着手去抓他，可宫侑滚得太里面了，还躲闪个不停，根本抓不到，宫治只好翻身上去，强行掀开被窝扒拉出吓得魂飞魄散的丢人宫侑。  
宫太太闻声赶来，“唰”地打开房门，走廊暖黄的灯光洒进来，照亮一小片卧室的地板，“侑，治，出什么事了？”  
“没事，侑害怕自己睡，吓哭了。”宫治扭头一脸淡定地回答道。  
“这孩子真是，都多大了，还这么胆小。”宫太太见没什么大事，笑着说“晚安哦”就关门离开了。  
“我没有，是治、唔、唔——唔！”宫侑这会儿才反应过来，猛地坐起来要辩解，刚起到一半又被宫治捂着嘴按回去。  
“再吵下次还吓你。”  
“你是魔鬼么？！！”  
宫治心安理得地裹紧刚从宫侑身上剥削来的被窝，宫侑勉勉强强地挤占回一半，又梗着脖子顶宫治的脑袋，“你就不能拿自己的枕头上来么？”  
“我就不。”  
至此，两兄弟虽然每天打打闹闹，但总体上还算融洽，作业只写一份然后边嫌弃对方字丑边抄抄改改涂涂抹抹，偶尔翻车一整列选择题抄窜了行，被英语老师拍着卷子骂，回头就看到自己的兄弟用口型说“白痴”，呸！

第一次真正意义上的分歧，要再往前数数，在小学毕业的暑假。那年的排球世锦赛在日本举办，兄弟俩在客厅开着电视写作业，不一会儿注意力就被那只三色球所吸引，来来回回好像永远不会落地，又在最激动的时刻“嘭”地下坠，伴随着短促有力的哨声，主裁做出判罚手势，得分方的队员欢呼击掌轮换位置。  
虽然小学4年级起，宫兄弟就跟着住在附近的孩子们一起去排球教室，但那时候终归是玩乐大于竞技，而这一刻他们不分敌我地为每一个好球欢呼，手舞足蹈地模仿起运动员帅气的击球动作，再真情实感地争论起来。  
“果然，主攻手才是最显眼的！”  
“屁嘞，没有好二传，主攻什么都不是！”  
但达成一致的是：要继续打排球！动真格地！  
第二天便合用零花钱跑去体育用品商店抱回一只价格不低的专业排球，在院子里用妈妈晾衣服的拉索打得磕磕绊绊。  
“TSUMU，你球托得太烂了！”  
“明明是你打不好吧！废物！”  
“垃圾！”

野狐中学的排球部并不出众，所以宫兄弟考入稻荷崎后，才第一次在县大赛上崭露头角，第一年IH就打入全国，春高直杀全国八强。  
也是高一时，他们俩一时兴起染了头发，药妆店常见的那种漂染套装，操作简单也不贵，就是褪色膏臭得要死，俩人在浴室折腾还不到半小时，就臭得要窒息了。  
“TSUMU，你脑袋现在臭得像坨屎。”宫治刚参照说明给宫侑漂完，就把浴室门打开一条缝，伸头出去大口呼吸新鲜空气。  
“SAMU，我劝你谨言慎行。”宫侑也只用嘴巴呼吸，说话带着嗡嗡的鼻音，抬手把人拖回来按在自己刚刚坐的板凳上，对着漆黑的后脑勺一顿操作。  
染发膏里则有工业味道很重的香料，闻起来有种过分腻歪的甜，吸进嗓子里却感觉涩涩的，但总归要比臭好得多。  
三个半小时，他俩都搞累了，甚至觉得最初提议的那个是傻逼，终于洗了第三次头发吹干后，对着镜子里两颗发色招摇的脑袋，实在生不出更多感慨，宫侑先开口说：“你觉不觉得还是臭？”  
“我觉得。”  
就这股更多是心理上的臭味儿，萦绕了他俩一周多，而当天晚饭餐桌上，宫太太笑着说：“哎呀，这就是青春期吧。”  
“妈，别说了。”宫侑嘴撅得老高，宫治则放宽心埋头吃饭，不想错过白米饭刚出锅还带着蒸汽的第一口。  
“我觉得很适合你们啊。”宫太太说着又想起忘了盛汤，转身回厨房，“治，慢点吃哦，还有味噌。”  
同学和老师对于他俩染头发这事儿的反应倒是比他们本人更好，纷纷表示“太好了，终于能分清了”，宫兄弟对视一眼，不觉得有这么夸张，像往常一样，放学后又一起去部活，接着一起回家。  
宫治好像一直是比较容易饿的那个，明明午饭吃了一样的便当，训练前还要吃面包，回家路上又去便利店买关东煮，零用钱大多花在了吃上，直到晚上洗完澡，宫侑还看见他坐在床上一边翻排球月刊一边吃小布丁。  
“你是猪么？”  
宫治抬了抬眼皮没理他，又翻了一页杂志才又抬头问：“喂，你穿的那件T恤是我的吧？”  
宫侑扯起下摆瞅了瞅，故意装傻：“不知道啊，咱俩的衣服不都一个样。”  
“放屁，你自己的这件没洗，在脏衣篮里。”  
“呿，小气，借我穿一下怎么了。”  
“自己的衣服倒是勤着点洗啊，懒猪！”  
宫治也就是嘴上抱怨一下，反正他也没少穿宫侑的衣服，还常吃他的零食，看他的杂志，双胞胎大抵都是这样吧，不分你我。  
可在某个寻常下午，当天没有部活，宫侑一边往书包里划拉课本，一边回头问：“SAMU，自主练？”  
“啊，今天我不去了。”说着宫治挥了挥手，已经装好书包朝教室后门走去，那边站了个别班的女生，宫侑不认识，眯起眼睛仔细瞧了瞧，还是没印象。  
就是这个瞬间吧，比起小学时互换班级的恶作剧，比起初中开始的上下铺，也比起相反的发色，更清楚地将两人划分开来，你是你，我是我。  
宫侑说不好自己心里是什么感觉，这种应该叫“关我屁事”吧。  
他那天在学校体育馆耗到很晚，没人陪，所以几乎一直都在做发球练习，直到膀子发酸，第二天估计要抬不起来。  
没想到宫治回来得更晚，一进门看见宫侑头发半湿顶着毛巾趴在下铺打游戏。  
“今天那个是女朋友？”宫侑的眼睛没离开屏幕，手上的操作却不自觉地停了。  
宫治放下书包，爱答不理地“嗯”了一声。  
“欸——眼光真差。”HP在Boss的连击下迅速清空，屏幕灰下来显示「GAME OVER」。  
“等你交过一个女朋友之后再来评价我的眼光吧。”  
“我是说她眼光真差，明明我比较帅。”  
“以防你脑子不灵光到现在还没认清现实，我们两个长得一模一样，谢谢。”  
“不，我仔细研究过，绝对是我比较帅。”  
宫治翻了个白眼没再接话，拎着睡衣洗澡去了。  
能够做出抢兄弟女朋友这么差劲的事，也就只有宫侑了吧。  
可意外地，被提了分手的宫治并不觉得自己有多生气，也不难过，说到底大概本身就没有多喜欢呗，无所谓了。  
没在体育馆看到宫侑，宫治以为他约会去了，回家发现房门敞着，宫侑反坐在书桌前的转椅上，脚一蹬地抱着靠背滑过来，有意等他似的，张口第一句就很冲：“那母猪对你根本不是真心的。”  
宫治没吱声，书包扔在门后，一屁股坐在床上，手里还抓着半个鲑鱼饭团。  
宫侑马上伸手去拿搁在桌角的手机，按了几下递到宫治眼前，“我要求交往之后她马上就这样回复了。”  
「其实我本来更喜欢侑君的，但侑君一直很难接近的样子，所以……不过侑君能向我告白真是太好了！❤」  
“所以你们现在在交往？”宫治嚼着饭团口齿不清地问。  
“没有，我把她甩了。”宫侑收回手机顺手放上铺枕边，“而且让她离你远点。”说完还得意地笑笑，一脸狐狸相，顶着那头金灿灿的毛更像了。  
“服了，人渣吧你，我怎么会有你这种兄弟。”  
“怎么？就这么舍不得你那小女朋友？”  
“倒也不是。”宫治吃完饭团，一扬手把包装纸丢进桌边的垃圾桶。  
宫侑不依不饶，还要追问：“你们发展到哪一步了？接吻了么？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“肯定没有，不然你吻技这么烂，还是要分手，省得我帮忙了。”  
“我怎么不知道我吻技烂。”  
“你试试就知道了。”  
“跟你试？”  
宫治没想到自己这一句没怼到宫侑，他反而凑近了扯住自己校服衬衫领口，“试试呗。”  
“呵呵，对着自己的脸，下得去嘴么你。”宫治挑起一边眉毛，给了一个眼神。  
这眼神宫侑熟得很，意思是“你是不是想打架”。打就打啊，他偏着头贴上去，牙齿和嘴唇磕在一起。宫治显然愣了一下，接着反手也扯住宫侑的衣领，先伸了舌头。  
说实话，都没经验，亲来舔去没什么意思，倒是有股便利店五点后低价处理的鲑鱼饭团味儿，宫侑先松了嘴，但没退开，额头还抵着宫治，鼻息相闻，“你就不能吃点别的么？老子的初吻一股鱼腥味儿。”  
“你管我吃什么。”宫治说完还故意张大嘴哈了口气。  
“你找死。”宫侑压着宫治倒在床上又亲了上去，室温反常地升高，空气似乎也稀薄起来，像长跑了5公里，汗水流进眼角，吐息变得滚烫。  
宫侑穿着宽松的运动裤，随便一拽裤腰就滑下来，倒是宫治穿着的校服西裤比较麻烦，皮带就解了好一会儿。折腾来折腾去，互相握住的时候宫治反倒觉得这跟自己手冲似乎也没什么区别，他们连手指生茧的位置都很像，可宫侑动作好像更粗暴，撸过头的时候宫治倒吸了一口气，宫侑在他耳边低笑了一声，接着也发出舒服的喘息，整个人先是紧绷，然后迅速地放松下来，抽筋去骨般绵软。突然过去的十五年都像是场长梦，他仍安睡在温暖的羊水中，与他同卵双生的兄弟紧紧相依，不分你我。  
“TSUMU……”  
“嗯？”  
“……纸。”  
“我懒得动。”  
“那你别压着我。”

高二的IH他们携手直取亚军，“高中排球界最强双生子宫兄弟”的名号飞快地传开，宫侑又作为“全国高中NO.1二传手”被选入了国青集训，走之前大肆嘲笑了一番留守的兄弟，“垃圾治，等我回来你就不配打我托的球了。”  
宫治觉得自己应该表现得更不甘心一点，但到头来还是不以为然地笑笑。“废物侑，别被新队友打哭鼻子哦。”现在回想起来，有些事应该就是这个时候，甚至更早的时候，就落定了吧，譬如小学毕业的那个暑假，是宫侑从店员手里接过崭新的排球一路紧抱回家，他对排球的喜爱本来就比自己多一分。  
马上就是寒假了，学校还剩一周多的课，宫治很少，他想了一下，是从没，从没和宫侑这样分开过，这样想着的时候，手机应景地震了一下。  
From：傻子侑  
「绝了，这里都是些什么全国各地的妖魔鬼怪啊，简直没有比这更赞的了」  
看来玩的很开心嘛。宫治没回复这条信息，只是注意到“傻子侑”这个备注好像也放着有一阵子了，动动手指改成“白痴侑”。  
宫侑在正式放假后才回来，时间点卡得刚刚好，进门就仰天长啸：“哈哈哈，我是不是整个寒假都不用写作业了，天选之子，不愧是我！”  
宫治放下手上的菜谱，弯腰捡起地上的书包掏出一摞本本册册糊到他脸上，“寒假作业，还有你缺席期间的讲义，最上边折起来的那几张卷子这周三前做好拍照给老师。”  
“SAMU！借我抄！！！”  
“没门儿，我的早就交了。”  
“啊——天要亡我！”  
他这副蠢样实在好玩，宫治咧着嘴笑了好一会儿，直到宫侑突然想起什么似的，一脸认真地反锁上房门，拎着自己的运动背包，拉着宫治在床上坐下来。  
“你猜我买什么了。”  
大概是土特产吧，“吃的么？”  
宫侑没回答，兴致勃勃地打开运动背包里外套包着的长裤包着的T恤包着的毛巾包着的一团袜子……宫治开始怀疑宫侑是不是在东京杀人分尸了。  
解开那团袜子，是两盒套和一瓶润滑液。  
宫治一时间说不好自己是震惊更多还是恐慌更多，本能驱使站起来就要往外跑，手还没碰上门把就被揽着脖子拖回来，狂拍着手臂求饶宫侑才松了点劲儿让他有口说话的气儿，“你千里迢迢地去买这？！”  
“就是因为千里迢迢，学校和家附近被认出来不就糟了。”  
你是想让我夸你聪明么？虽然的确在外地的话，宫侑这个身高再穿便装很容易装大学生，但是……宫治干咽了一口，“你又没女朋友。”  
“不是有你嘛。”  
“咱俩都是男的啊，没那个功能！”  
“咳，我看视频学了，可以的！”  
这种时候怎么反倒唬不住这个傻子了呢？！  
“我能说我不想试么？”  
“不能。”  
说实话，宫治也看视频了，这个年纪的男生中肯定都流传着那么几个链接，点进去就是花花世界，再不小心搜得歪点，也能看到不同排列组合，但宫治觉得自己应该还是喜欢白白软软的妹子或者胸大腿长的姐姐，男人，还是自己的双胞胎兄弟，无论怎么想也不在考虑范围内。  
宫治还没捋清楚脑筋，宫侑已经把刚才掏出来的那堆衣服连着背包都踢到地板上去，压着宫治就要脱他裤子。  
“你等等。”宫治眼疾手快地按住自己的裤腰，垂死挣扎起来，“谁上谁下？”  
“我先上你一次，再让你上一次，公平。”  
直到宫侑沾着润滑液湿漉漉的手指捅进来，宫治也没想出怎么反驳这个“公平”，真真就被牵着鼻子走了。  
“唔、靠，你能不能轻点，你都学什么了？！”  
就不该对处男抱有什么期待。  
“别叫了，你吵得我脑袋疼。”  
“我屁股更疼！”  
宫侑手上的确没什么章法，摸来摸去也没摸明白那个让人爽的点到底在哪，宫治实在受不了这个折磨，往自己手上也倒了点润滑液，搓热了摸下去，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“你给我撸撸。”  
“还不行么？SAMU……我感觉都过去十年了。”宫侑抱怨的时候还含着宫治的下唇，湿湿软软的，像在吸蒟蒻果冻。  
宫治喘得有点厉害，但至少能伸三根手指了，低头瞅了眼宫侑梆硬的下身，又觉得三根可能不太行。  
“……那你进来吧，慢点。”  
宫治敢说这一句里宫侑只听懂了“进来”，被掐着胯插进来的时候，死咬着牙也没忍住那声绵软的呻吟。  
“很痛么？”宫侑停着不动了。  
宫治小口“嘶”着气，眉毛都拧在一起，嘴上还故作淡定：“爽了应该就不痛了，片儿里不都这么演的。”  
“那行。”宫侑说着卖力地抽插起来。  
能做高难度超低姿势托球的腰自然有它的厉害之处，宫治只觉得晃得不行，被压开的大腿很快就麻了，还有点抽筋儿，脚趾不听使唤地往下勾，张嘴就是断断续续的呼吸，声带条件反射似的随着撞击的频率发出短促的叫声，又被他抿着嘴憋住。  
宫侑俯身去舔他紧闭的唇缝，低声说：“要叫就叫出来呗，家里又没人。”  
宫治说不出话，只能死揪着他的T恤，布料在指缝间皱起来，应该是有汗水渗进去，但速干的材质摸不出潮湿，只是凉凉的，像抓着黄昏里的风。意识被短暂地抽离了大脑，身体像打了个寒颤，然后哆哆嗦嗦地射了自己一肚子，等他稍稍回过点精神，宫侑已经翻身在他枕边躺了下来，捡了毛巾帮他擦溅在下腹的精液。  
“有爽到没？”  
“嗯。”宫治从鼻子里哼出一声。  
“接下来怎么搞，要上我么？”宫侑倒是言而有信，但宫治阖上眼，哑着嗓子说：“太累了，下次吧。”明明自己是躺着不动的那个，却反倒像打满了5局，决胜局还打到30多分，心率过速，呼吸困难。  
他以为自己睡了很久，但再睁开眼时，宫侑还在旁边躺着，动作都没换一下，家里依旧静悄悄的，爸妈应该都还没回来。  
“我都不知道你是暂时昏了，还是懒睡着了。”  
宫治无意义地“哦”了一声，脑子还是懵的，终于能想起一件事，从地板上捞起手机，打开相册递给宫侑，“卷子答案，简答题你改着点抄。”  
“SAMU，我感动得要哭了。”  
“那你哭吧。”  
宫侑当然没急着抄那几张破卷子，拿着宫治的手机玩起来，他俩向来这样，手机没密码混着用，有时候在Line群里回消息都是前后五分钟两套说辞自相矛盾十分迷惑，其余的人只能从语气判断是不是讲到一半换人了。本来是在刷Ins，却正好点到刚跳出来的消息弹窗，是班级群里没什么意义的闲聊，退出来到联系人界面，宫侑眯着眼睛看清了置顶的备注「白痴侑」。  
“你为什么写我是白痴？”  
“啊？”宫治想起来前两天收到消息时顺手改的备注，懒洋洋地开口回：“你有没有想过，可能因为你本来就是白痴啊，白痴侑。”  
“真过分，我都没写你。”大概是看出了宫治脸上的不信，宫侑伸长了胳膊半个身子探出床外，从包里掏出自己的手机给他看。  
「治」  
这简洁明了得无槽可吐，顿时显得宫治有点理亏，还很幼稚。  
“你……你怎么不写点别的。”  
宫侑倒是认真想了想，但最后也只说：“这我没法跟你解释。”  
怎么说呢，因为足够特殊，所以无论写什么都是欲盖弥彰吧。

接着就是圣诞和新年，他们收到了新版本的《实况足球》，主机游戏千千万，兄弟俩却好像就是对它情有独钟，跟进了好几代，眼下宫侑最喜欢皇马，宫治偏偏要喜欢巴萨跟他杠，连续打了几个通宵，直到俩人都熬不住了，战绩26对26平。然后睡过头没去成新年祭拜，集训开始后约定封印游戏机，专注备战春高。  
与IH的风口浪尖不同，春高他们倒在了第二轮，那之后，他们打了有生以来最凶的一架。  
也许不应该在这时候提的，但宫治又觉得眼下就是最好时机，他不想等日后迟迟才坦白，让宫侑觉得自己一直以来有所隐瞒。  
“……我啊，早就决定好要做有关‘饭’的工作。为什么你认为继续排球就像‘成功者’啊？？我不是妥协放弃才选的这条路，如果到80岁的时候，你有信心说你活得比我更幸福，到那天再嘲笑我啊！”  
“正合我意。我死的时候，一定会告诉你，‘看见没，我活得比你幸福’！！！”  
又是打得不可开交，再双双去医务室报道，老师瞄了一眼就知道怎么回事，轻车熟路地帮他们消毒、擦药、包扎，末了半开玩笑地说：“难道等你们八、九十岁都是老爷爷了，还要舞着拐杖打架呀。”  
两人回家没敢让妈妈看见，刚说完“我回来了”，就跑上楼一头扎进房间。  
彼此堵着气不肯讲话，直到最后，甚至觉得每次都是这样是不是太没有新意了。  
“………………打实况足球么？”  
“……………………打。”  
27对26，宫治暂时领先一局。  
一般这种时候，宫侑都要吵着“再来”，今天却格外安静，宫治扭头刚要问，就见他低着头倒了过来，额头抵着肩膀，一句话都没说。  
“干嘛啊你，突然靠过来。”  
宫治感到那颗埋在自己肩窝里的毛绒脑袋又往里钻了钻，然后一股暖流顺着自己的脖颈淌下去，他犹豫了一下，到底还是抬起手拍了拍他双胞胎兄弟的背，“……抱歉，接下来，我就不陪你了。”  
宫侑一直是公认的两兄弟中更混蛋的那个，但也是两兄弟中更单纯的那个，单纯地喜欢着排球，也单纯地坚信着宫治会一直和他一起打排球，直到世界之巅。他最得天独厚的不是体格，也不是各项能力，而是“治”的存在，即使用别人无法企及的速度飞奔，至少治会与他并肩，也会在他被讨厌、被孤立，假装不知情、不在乎的时候，依旧拿球砸他的后脑勺，把他从死钻牛角尖的窘境里拉回到这个平凡的世界。  
再抬起头时，宫侑的表情看不出什么异样，连眼眶都没红，这让宫治觉得那一瞬间的感伤全是自己在自作多情。可当他吻过来时，又真情实感地接受到他沉重的难过，动作间扯动了刚打破的嘴角，伸出舌头又舔到一点血的腥甜。  
宫侑拖拉着宫治挤上床，翻滚间碰掉了床头的闹钟，那玩意“噹”地砸在地板上，后盖弹开摔了个稀碎，两节五号电池骨碌碌滚进床底下。  
“侑，治，你们又在打架？”楼梯口传来妈妈的声音，大概是对双胞胎每天打打闹闹习以为常，语气里没什么激动的情绪，两分好奇八分无奈。  
宫治挣扎着从被子里探出头，缓了口气朝着门外喊：“没有——侑从上铺下来踢到了闹钟。”扭头又看到宫侑正盯着自己坏笑，顿时气不打一处来，抬脚就要把他踹开。  
宫侑敏捷地躲开又换了个角度欺上去，贴在耳边腻腻歪歪地喊他：“SAMU……”  
“……你有点恶心欸。”  
“你是还想挨揍么。”宫侑说着恶劣地按上了他脸颊那块淤青。  
“操！你是什么垃圾人！”宫治疼得大叫起来，恨不得下手撕了双胞兄弟这张和自己一模一样的脸。  
快九点时，宫太太来问要不要吃夜宵，才发现双胞胎已经挤在下铺睡着了，一米八几的大个子，头挨着头，脚压着脚，手指虚虚搭在一起。  
宫太太当然注意到两人脸上都挂了彩，但幸好妥善处理过了，看起来都是些雷声大雨点小的皮外伤。不知道别人家的兄弟是不是也这样，能打架就绝不吵架，次次都带着“今天你和我必须没一个”的气势，但最后总会和好。  
这大概就是双胞胎吧，最亲密，最无法割舍，不分你我。

高中毕业后，宫侑顺利通过MSBY BLACK JACKAL的考核成为预备职业选手，而宫治应聘进松本一边当学徒一边打工；宫侑很快从板凳打到首发，宫治也学成出师开了自己的饭团店；宫侑依旧保持着那头耀眼的发色，宫治则疏于打理留回了黑发。  
他们的人生就这样泾渭分明地奔向不同的方向，聚少离多。  
临近新年的时候，妈妈打电话来问宫治几号回家，末了拐弯抹角、旁敲侧击，绕了五分钟才说到重点：“侑是不是交女朋友了？能不能邀请人家来做客？”  
这倒是触及了宫治知识的盲区，下意识反问：“你怎么知道侑交女朋友了？”说实话，宫治毫不怀疑宫侑是那种一声不吭就把女生肚子搞大了再叫他去善后的类型。  
电话那头的妈妈温柔地笑笑，“怎么说呢，看他的赛后采访什么的，有种‘被养得很好’的感觉，应该是受了人家女孩子很多照顾吧。”  
宫治看了看时间，俱乐部那边应该还在午休，所以挂了这边的电话就直接给宫侑打过去，开门见山：“喂，老妈叫你过年带女朋友回家。”  
“哈？我已经分手了啊。”  
“……”  
“喂！你什么意思嘛！”  
“？！我还什么都没说，你吵个鬼。”  
“你明明就是在心里说‘果然像你这种人渣肯定要被甩’。”  
“这是你自己说的。”  
“真是的……明明是她告白的，最后还要被她说‘没想到你是这样的人’，拜托告白之前先弄清楚啊。”  
宫治没忍住，“噗嗤”笑得一发不可收拾，“你活该。”  
“滚吧你。”宫侑本来想直接挂电话，又突然想起来，急忙补充：“木兔那家伙非吵着要吃‘饭团宫’，下次BJ主场你能过来么？”  
“欸——是么？”  
“混蛋，摆起架子来了是吧！”  
“这就是你求人的态度？”  
“……宫老板。”  
“啊——？你说什么？大点声——”  
“宫！老！板！！！”  
宫侑在宫治得意放肆的大笑中恶狠狠地挂了电话。

28号下午，宫治到家的时候，宫侑已经回来了，正躺在下铺捧着平板看比赛视频，宫治“哟”了一声算是打招呼，摘了帽子围巾挂在上铺的栏杆上，宫侑翻了个身懒洋洋地“哦”了一声。  
宫治接着从裤兜里掏出个小东西扔到宫侑身上，宫侑摸摸索索地捡起来，是个丑不拉几的手机挂绳，一挑眉毛，用眼神问他，“这啥？”  
“‘饭团宫’新做的吉祥物，这还是打样，全世界第一个。”  
宫侑倒是配合地挂上了，嘴上却念叨起来：“我这算是免费给你打广告了吧？不要脸。”没听宫治回嘴，宫侑又抬头看他，“怎么？今天不走程序了，直接打？”  
宫治赶紧摆了摆手，“今天就算了，骂我你对还不行么。”  
平板里的视频正放到11月和AD的那场比赛，宫侑开局首个发球失误。宫治记得那时自己正跟赤苇说：“好糗，他太得意了。”赤苇跟着笑起来。下一秒宫侑就扭头瞪过来：你刚才绝对在说我坏话！！

全文终

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 我要写吐了，大半夜地翻漫画查出一堆bug然后哭着重拉时间轴，我就不该馋宫双子的身子，我下贱！5555555555 感谢宫双子治好了我多年的x冷淡（不是
> 
> 谁能想到我大半夜翻字典到凌晨三点给女版双胞胎找名字，何必呢！！！又不用！！！
> 
> 标题我想了老半天到底哪里耳熟，翻箱底发现是我包当年写的210包千，我的了（x  
> 不过估计我包应该也看不到这篇，打不到我，就这吧（ntm
> 
> 可以从受身上评估作者的智商，但不要试图从攻身上探讨作者的人品，谢谢w
> 
> 说实话，是烂尾了，有一把刀，没掏出来就折了……我再想想办法，宫兄弟给我等着，下篇就砍你们了！（无能狂怒


End file.
